The Hunt Updated 120203
by Sweet Lovin
Summary: Sweep continued.. Morgan and Hunter have a daughter, Moira. And once they are settled they are faced by a horrible past..
1. Prologue

Prologue After three years of being apart Hunter and Morgan met again in Scotland, Morgan had finished her schooling, and Hunter was ready to settle down. Four months after, which would be November, they got back together; they moved to a nice house in Widow's Vale and got married. On their honeymoon, in Ireland they were hand fasted. Morgan became pregnant with Miora, her daughter and future high priestess of her coven, just a little over a year of marriage. Miora was born a healthy baby on the 17th of August. Miora is now six, and for the 7 years that they lived in Widow's Vale a lot happened. After three years of dating Bree left Robbie to pursue a modeling career in Europe, last they heard from her she was on the Milan runways. After five years of moping Robbie finally realized, Mary K, Morgan's younger sister had actually turned into an intelligent woman, plus she was beautiful. They were married, and Mary K is now expecting their first child. Ethan and Sharon eloped in Las Vegas; they came back to Widow's Vale, happily expecting a child as well. Jenna moved in with her rich fiancé on the far side of town, his name is still unknown. As for Matt, he left for Canada, hoping to find love there. Raven moved to England, where her and Sky were happily hand fasted and now live in a quaint cottage on the outskirts of Leeds. Now that everyone is settled and happy, the worst starts happening to them again. The past comes back to haunt them, and how will they deal with it? 


	2. The Return

bChapter One  
The Return/b  
  
i(A.N. I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Cate Tiernan/Penguin Putnam, I'm a great fan of Cate's work and would never take her characters and sell the book, so on and so forth.)/i  
  
"Love," Hunter Niall said quietly, trying to wake his wife from her deep sleep.  
"Mommy," Miora squealed, "happy birthday mommy!"  
Morgan Roirdan, formerly known as Morgan Rowlands, rolled over to face her husband and 6 year old daughter. Her long dark hair was spread across her pillow, she attempted to open her eyes, but it didn't last for long. Though for the moment her hazel eyes were open, Hunter knew his wife was still tired from her coven's circle the night before.  
"Good morning, love," he said with his deep English accent, "happy birthday."  
"Mommy, mommy!" Miora squealed, "happy birthday, daddy and I got these for you." Miora shoved a dozen red roses in Morgan's face.  
Morgan grunted, and opened her eyes, "why thank you Miora, Hunter, this was so sweet of you," she said trying to sound pleased, it was hard seeing as how she still wanted her sleep. Being a high priestess still has it's downside, "what time is it?" she moaned.  
"Ten-thirty," Hunter replied, I thought you might want to sleep in, but Miora insisted on waking you."  
Morgan grunted, "ten-thirty ?! It's too early to be up, I think a diet coke is in order.  
Miora and Hunter both made, since they both despise the stuff, "love, you really have to stop drinking that craaa… I mean stuff. It will rot your teeth and stomach. Thought it is comforting to know your age hasn't brought any changes to your eating habits."  
"Oh stop it," Morgan laughed," Miora, honey, you may go downstairs and watch some TV if you would like."  
"Ok mommy!" Miora started off.  
"Wait, wait," Morgan pulled Miora into a hug and kissed her forehead, "there you go."  
Miora giggled and ran off.  
Hunter made a face at Morgan, "and what do you want with me?" he asked seductively.  
"Hmm," Morgan thought for a moment, "how about a birthday kiss?"  
"Ok love." Hunter kissed Morgan quickly and passionately. "So how was the circle last night?"  
"Great," Morgan exclaimed, "they even threw me a party afterwards."  
"Hmm, I figured they would."  
"It was you idea, wasn't it Hunter?"  
"Maybe…" Hunter was interrupted by the doorbell and Miora squealing, "Auntie Mary is here!"  
"Hunter, you go ahead down, I'm going to get dressed."  
"Ok love," he kissed her on the cheek and left the room.  
Morgan rolled out of bed, and literally dragged herself over to her closet, pausing for a moment to look at the November snow, which had fallen earlier that morning. She pulled on a purple long sleeve t-shirt, and a black skirt, quickly ran to the bathroom and made herself presentable and trotted downstairs to greet her sister and best friend, Robbie.  
You see when Bree left to pursuer he modeling career in Europe, Robbie didn't want to go, so he spent his time moping around Widow's Vale hoping she'd come back. But instead, he noticed Mary K, Morgan's sister, who had become a very intelligent young woman. They fell in love, and the next thing you knew, they were married and Mary K was expecting their child.  
"Morganita!" Robbie said, pulling Morgan into a hug.  
"Good morning Robbie, Mary K. What brings you here?" she asked pulling her sister into a hug.  
"Well what else Morgan, it's your birthday, plus we were in the area, we were just off to Red Kill to see my doctor about the baby."  
Then out of nowhere a little voice piped up, "Auntie Mary, why is your tummy getting big?"  
"Miora," hunter scolded.  
"Oh, it's ok Hunter," Mary K laughed.   
Robbie crouched on his knees so he could look Miora in the eyes, "it's because Auntie Mary is going to have a baby sweetie."  
"A baby!" Miora said with excitement, "I hope it's a girl so we can play dollies!"  
"Well we don't know yet, that's why I'm going to see the doctor today, to find out if the baby will be a girl or not."  
"Yay! I hope it's a girl." Miora said right before she ran off into the den again where she was colouring a picture for her mom.  
Morgan smiled at her sister and Robbie, "why don't you come in have a seat, and Hunter and I will put on a pot of tea."  
"Oh, no thanks Morgan, we were just stopping by, my appointment is in a half hour. So we have to be leaving, but before we go, we brought you a present, and something for Miora." Mary K said handing two packages with cards on them to Morgan, "I know we missed Miora's sixth because we were on vacation, so I had to make up for it."  
"Well thanks Mary K, I'll give this to Miora, and phone me as soon as you have news on the baby! I want to know right away." Morgan grinned and opened the door for the two.  
"Well I'll see you soon big sister!"   
"Thanks for dropping by, see you soon." Morgan and Hunter said.  
Robbie waved goodbye as jumped into his red VW beetle, which he still had.  
"Well, Hunter, I think I'd like a cup of tea," Morgan smiled.  
"Alright," he said, "Miora do you want anything?" he peered into the den.  
"Yes daddy, can I have some juice?"  
"Alright, just a minute."  
Morgan followed Hunter into the kitchen, where she got Miora's juice and brought it, and her present to her, and Hunter prepared the tea.  
"So love, are you enjoying your day yet?"  
"Well, in fact I am," Morgan said tearing away at the paper on her present, as if she was five again. "Oh wow, look at all of this," Hunter glanced into the box, it was all candles and incense.  
"I can't believe Mary K would actually buy you something like that!" Hunter joked.  
"Well, she did and she must of spent a fair bit on it, because there's a lot here."  
"Yes, she did, oh there's the kettle, just a moment." Hunter carefully poured the water into two tea cups and put the tea bags in.  
"There you go love," he said handing Morgan a cup of tea.  
Morgan just set it down, today she wasn't going to bother using her cool the fire motion, she would just wait for it to cool.  
  
  
The doorbell rang, "I'll get it love," Hunter said. Morgan heard a conversation at the door, and Hunter re-entered the room, "love, we got a package from Eiofe."  
"Really, I wonder what she could be sending us?"  
Hunter opened the package carefully, his expression changed from happiness, to fear.  
"What is it hun?"  
"Amyranth, has formed another coven, they think though, that this coven has members across the world, including one from your own coven Morgan, they have reason to believe their first target may be you."  
Morgan stared into space, to Hunter it looked like she was staring into a different world, one that he couldn't see.  
"We need to scry," she whispered.  
"What?"  
"We need to scry Hunter, the fire." Morgan rushed to the room where they held their circles, and lit a fire with her mind. Her and Hunter cast a circle, and stared into the fire.   
Morgan had already slipped into a trance, "fire," she began, "tell us your secrets, reveal to us what we need to know of Amyranth, of who's involved."  
The fire hissed and turned a bright orange, then as if they had been sucked from reality they saw animals, four of them, an eagle, a wolf, a fox, and a bear. Morgan broke out in a cold sweat suddenly remembering her encounter with Amyranth, when she found out Ciaran was her father. He has almost killed her that night, if it weren't for a vision that she had, that Ciaran saw as well she would have been dead.  
Then they saw the eagle, it started to transform into a thin dark haired figure that looked just like, the picture cut off.  
"What?' Morgan screamed at the fire.  
"Love, calm down, screaming won't do anything, listen it's going to be alright."  
"No it's not," se sobbed into Hunter's shoulder, "I'm going to suffer the same fate as my mother's coven, and everyone there. We're going to die, I'm so sorry Hunter."  
"No, Morgan, love, we're NOT going to die! We can defeat them, we defeated the dark wave before, we can do it again. You're strong Morgan, some believe you're the goddess reincarnate, we can live through this."  
Hunter rubbed her back until she fell asleep in his arms.   
  
i~~So how'd ya like it?!? I've had this chapter written for a while now.. I've just been quite busy with other things. So yea R & R!! If you want more review!! I want to know wut u think.. I'm not posting anymore unless I get at least THREE reviews!!~~/i 


	3. Eagles and Foxes

Chapter 2  
Fox  
  
A.N. As promised people, here's chapter 2. Oh and I "figured out" how to do the formatting crap, the truth is I have NOOO idea how I did it. I hope this one turns out ok too. Moira ( should really change that spelling in my first chapter) IS 6, shes just kinda spoiled a bit so she acts a little younger, and yes I do know that, that can happen.  
Disclaimer, I do not own any of these characters they belong to Cate Tiernan/Penguin Putnam.   
  
The next morning Morgan rolled over in bed, and for once she was up before Hunter. She glanced at the clock, '7:30'.  
"Oh crap," she mumbled and rolled out of bed. She tip-toed down the stairs, past Moira's room trying not to wake her. Finally she made it to the kitchen, opening the fridge she searched for a Diet Coke, and drank it, while looking out the window.  
"Beautiful day isn't it?" Morgan jumped, she hadn't even heard Hunter come down the stairs.  
"Yes, it is," she replied sleepily.  
Morgan finished her coke, and turned to face Hunter. His blonde hair was standing on end, and his green eyes showed signs of fatigue. He ran his hand through his hair, making it stand up even more, he sighed.  
"Are you alright?" Morgan asked.  
"Yes love, I'm fine, in fact I'm great!" He swept Morgan into his arms and started deep into her eyes, "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
They both heard Moira stirring in her room, which was on the second floor, and at the other end of the house, but they could still hear her.  
"Goddess she's loud," Hunter laughed.  
"Yes, she is, and really I don't know where she gets it from. Thought I do believe she's just as stubborn as you Hunter."  
"Oh shutup," he laughed again.  
Moira appeared from the stair case, yawning, and looking slightly worried.  
"Good morning dear," Hunter said motioning for her to come hug him.  
"Daddy," she started, "I had a bad dream last night."  
Hunter glanced at Morgan, she returned it.  
"What was it about?" Hunter asked in a sweet voice.  
Moira started to cry, "you and mommy left home, and died."  
"Oh Moira," Morgan began, crouching beside her daughter, "we're not going to leave, or die for that matter. We're going to stay right here with you."  
"Your mom is right Moira, we won't leave you."  
Moira stopped crying, but she was still hyperventilating.  
"Listen, Moira, we're not going to leave, everything is alright."  
Morgan stood up and glanced out the window, sitting on a snowy fence post outside was an eagle. Morgan quickly ducked back down, "Moira honey, why don't you go back to bed."  
Moira nodded and broke her fathers embrace and went to bed.  
"Hunter," Morgan whispered, "there's an eagle on one of the fence posts, around the garden, it was there when I stood. Something tells me it's not a real eagle."  
Hunter slowly got to his feet and looked out the window, Morgan was getting up too when, "crap, Morgan stay down!!!"  
Hunter lunged for Morgan and knocked her to the floor. Then a huge ball of witch fire shattered to window to pieces, and charred the wall opposite them.  
"What the..?!?" Morgan yelled, she was interrupted by Moira scream.  
"Moira!" They yelled unison.  
They rushed to Moira's room and saw Moira quivering in her bed with a charred fox on the floor.  
"Moira," what happened?" Morgan asked frantically while Hunter examined the fox on the floor.  
"The fox mommy, it came through the window. And the fire, it came from my hands.  
"Oh, my, uhh, Moira, you killed this fox with a very special power, but that was a good thing that you did."  
"Why daddy?"  
"It's hard to explain honey, but somebody we'll tell you," Morgan replied.  
"But right now we have to leave, tonight, we aren't safe here."  
"Where are we going to go Hunter?"  
"Ireland, I can call Raven and Sky, they're on vacation there. They can help us."  
"But why to Ireland, couldn't we go to Canada?" Morgan asked.  
"Yes, we could, but we have to see the council. Morgan pack our things, as much as we can bring on the plane. Put the rest in storage, I'll help Moira."  
Morgan set off packing and by eight that night Hunter had secured tickets to Dublin, from New York for first thing in the morning. He had gotten in touch with Sky and Raven, and arrangements had been made."  
  
~So, what do you think?!?! Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I get more reviews!!~ 


	4. Planes

Chapter 3  
Planes  
  
They arrived at the airport the next morning. Mary K and Robbie drove them there. "Ok, well come back to visit us soon, be caeful everyone," Mary K said, clueless to the real happenings.  
Hunter checked their bags and got the tickets, the 3 boarded the plane at twelve noon. So they had to bring a lunch on the plane, luckily they could.  
The wholt seven hour ride to Dublin, Miora slept, so Morgan and Huner could talk but they had to keep their voices low.  
"So, Sky is supposed to meet us their?"  
"Yes, we're lucky she was in Ireland with family." Hunter replied.  
Morgan sighed, "now I finally get to see the place where my mother is from.," she paused, "do you think Miora will lie it in Dublin?"  
"I'm sure love," Hunter said stroking her hair, "it will be good for her."  
the stewardess went over the P.A. "we will be arriving in Dublin soon, please fasten your seatbelts and thank you for flying with us."  
"Mior honey time to wake up," Morgan said shaking her lightly.  
"Mommy, it's too early!"  
"No Miora, you must get up, we're almost in Dublin," Hunter said softly.  
"Oh," she said yawning and opening her eyes.  
The plane started to descend, and Miora staared out the window, "cool."  
It took 15 or so minutes for the plane to stop and dock to let the passengers of. Before longthey had gathered thir luggage and were looking for Sky and Raven.  
"Gioma.. I mean, Hunter! Morgan!" The two looked around a few times, they had heard Sky calling their names, but they don't know from where. Morgan spotted them and pointed them out to Hunter. They rushed over to them, Raven was absolutely delighted to see Miora, then Hunter and Morgan noticed why they hadn't seen Sky before, she had died her hair.  
"Athar, what have you done with you hair?" Hunter asked in surprise.  
"It's called dye Giomanach," she replied, "Raven convinced me to do it, she was right, brown is a good colour on me!"  
"Well you look great, and so do you Raven."  
"Thank you Hunter," she replied looking oddly happy.  
"Well we better be on our way, we're staying with Alwyn, she's been looking forward to seeing you all."  
"Auntie Alwyn?" Miora asked, her eyes lighting up with delight.  
"Yes, Miora honey, your auntie Alwyn," Raven said liftng Miora up.  
"Well everyone ready to go? Do you have everthing?" Sky asked.  
"Yes we do, thank you so much Sky, Raven, we're so sorry for interupting your vaction like this."  
"It's no problem, we were going to invite you all here anyway!" Sky said.  
The drive to Alwyn's house wasn't very long, Hunter had realized he had never been to Alwyn's house before, even thought he's been in the area multiple times. They Hunter, Morgan and Miora were greeted by Alwyn at the door.  
"Alwyn, it's been too long!"  
"Yes it has been too long Hunter, almost four years," they hugged eachother like they hadn't seen eachother since childhood.  
"And Morgan, your as charming and always!" Morgan blushed at the compliment.  
"And this must be little Miora, you've grown so much."  
"Miora, you remember your aunt Alwyn don't you?"  
Miora giggled sleepily and hugged her aunt.  
"So, Morgan, Hunter, how are you both doing? We have alot to catch up on. Why dont you come in and make yourself comfortable? We have and extra bedroom upstairs with a spare bed for Miora, you can get settled up there, I'll put on some tea."  
"I'll take you there," Sky said grabbing some luggage.  
They all followed Sky up three flights of stairs, Alwyn seemed to have a large house. Sky opened a door to a large, a very large guest bedroom. There was a balcony on the far side of the bedroom, a king size bed, a smaller twin bed for Miora, there was another door which lead into a large guest bathroom, which had a whirlpool tub.  
"Wow, this is great!' Morgan said setting her things down.  
"Well, I'll let you three get settled," Sky said, "Raven and I are spending the night here, we'll be leaving tomorrow."  
Sky left closing the door behind her.  
"Wow, this is great, I'm so happy Alwyn out us up here," Hunter said.  
"Yes it is," Morgan said laying down on the fluffy king sized bed.  
"Mommy," Miora said.  
"Yes hun?" Morgan asked.  
"Can I go to bed I'm tired."  
Morgan looked a Hunter and smiled, "sure honey, here I'll get your pj's." Morgan startd rummaging through Miora's suitcase and found a pair pf pj's.  
"Here, go get changed in the bathroom," Morgan said handing Miora her pj's.  
Miora grabbed them and went in to washroom and got changed, she ame out and got under the covers of her bed.  
"Goodnight honey," Hunter said kissing her forhead, "see you in the morning."  
"Goodnight Miora," Morgan said too.  
The two left the room and went downstairs where they met Alwyn at the bottom of the stairs, "Miora all tucked in?" she asked.  
"Yup," Morgan answered.  
"Well, the living room is over there," Alwyn said, "You can go sit down in there."  
Morgan and Hunter went and sat in the living room.  
  
***************  
Thats it for this chapter, uhh, I had to split this one into 2 parts, the second part is fairly short, it just didn't fit right so if you want the next part R & R!!! 


	5. Vision Morgan's POV

A.N. Due to popular demand here is Chapter 5. Sorry for all of you brits who are reading this, I'm just trying to put the characters into the same context and CT (cate tiernan) I know you don't say love all the time. As for my grammar and spelling, well my grammar kind of sucks in the first place, and I typically try to check my spelling, but I'm on my old computer and I'm typing this out if Word Pad, which doesn't have a spell check. so excuse that plz. Well, here's chapter 5, enjoy everyone  
-Katie  
**********************************************************************************  
Morgan's POV  
I sat down on the couch beside Hunter, goddess, does it feel good to sit beside him, to have him hold me close. I wish we could stay like this forever, but that'll never happen.  
"Morgan," Hunter began, his voice raspy and low which sent chills down my spine, "did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"   
I flushed, and must of lookied like an idiot, but Hunter smiled at me, pulling me close, into a kiss, which made me flush even more.   
Alwyn walked into the room, I didn't even sense her coming.  
"Oops," she giggled, "I didn't mean to intrude."  
Hunter looked up, and laughed at the expression on Alwyn's face, "it's fine."  
I pulled away from Hunter as Alwyn set a tray with tea down on the table in front of us, I grabbed a cup and made myself comfortable on the couch. I stared into the fire, it was calling me to it.   
***  
Everything around me faded out, I could no longer here Hunter of Alwyns voices. I could only see the fire, and as usual, it turned into a mirror.  
***  
I'm standing in a dark place, my mage sight adjusts and I see rubble, all around me, like a flattened town. "Ballynigel," I gasped, I spun in circles, taking in everything I could see. I could feel magick around me, hundreds of years of magick, the magick of Belwicket, I was home.  
But then I heard voices, voices coming from a distance, the northern side of the town. Then, a wave of dark magick washed over me, I felt fear, and suddenly I knew I had to go towards the voices. I started to run, towards the voices, and it's eems like I ran forever. I could hear the ocean in front of me. I got closer to the voices, until I couldn't go anymore. A warding spell had been cast, it was telling me to leave, but then I heard something that made me shudder. Miora, screaming, and voices chanting. I quickly broke thorugh the layers of spells that were cast upon the place. I ran towards the sound of her voice, I stopped about 25 feet away from... I gasped, and Amyranth power draining ritual. They were draining power from Miora! Though she seemed much older.  
I stepped father, but I was stopped when the three members of this rite turned to face me. There were an eagle, fox and a bear, their masks horrible caracatures of the actual animals. Exactly like the masks Ciaran's cell of Amyranth had used when they tried to draim my power I thought.  
There was still a wolf, at the head of the table, chanting, and then, the worst happened, I heard Miora shreek "Mom, please, don't!!"   
I heard Hunter's voice in the distance, shaking me from my vision. I came back to relity, gasping, just in time to hear Miora's scream from upstairs.  
*****************************************************************************  
So, what do you all think. I know I left you all on a cliffhanger again. I have to start writing, my pre-written chapters have been destroyed, oh the joys of having a puppy. Don't forget to R&R!! 


	6. Missing Hunter's POV

Chapter 5  
Missing  
  
Oh Goddess, I don't know what to do. Miora is gone, and we don't know where. Sky and I checked the room for evidence of anything, and we found nothing. Morgan had just finished having a vision when Miora screamed, which of course put Morgan into a state a delirium.   
"Hunter," Alwyn began. I looked up to my sister and nodded for her to continue. "I've contacted the council; they should be here in the morning."  
I nodded, and took Morgan, who was now shaking in fear into my arms. She started into racking sobs. I mumbled a quick calming spell into her ear, and she suddenly stopped crying. I quickly carried her up to the room we were staying in, and set her down on the end of the bed.   
"Hunter…" she began quietly. I looked up to see her beautiful hazel eyes watching me as I retrieved some clothes from her suitcase.  
"Shh, love, it's going to be ok, the council will be here in the morning, and I'll be phoning my Da, he should be here too. There is dark magick involved, and we could use his expertise."   
I sat down on the bed beside Morgan, and gathered her in my arms. I could feel the shaky breaths she was taking in, I began to stroke her hair down her back, in any attempt to calm her.   
"Where do you think she is?" Morgan half whispered, her eyes closed. I could see she was almost falling asleep.  
"I don't know, but she'll be alright Morgan, we'll find her. We've always solved these things together."  
"Alright..." she trailed off. "Hunter?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Morgan."  
I quietly smiled at this, as I felt Morgan drift into a peaceful sleep. I gently laid her down on the bed, and pulled the duvet over her and kissed her forehead. I closed the door behind me as I left the room, hoping that she would sleep peacefully.  
As I came back down the stairs I was greeted by Alwyn, "how is she?"  
"She'll be fine, she's asleep right now. But tomorrow morning is going to be bad. Oh, and can I use your phone, I need to phone Da."   
Alwyn nodded to the cordless phone on the table in the dining room. I picked it up and dialed Da's number.  
Luckily enough he was home, I explained the situation.  
"Well, Giomanach, this is quite the situation." He said, probably thinking about what had happened, "and I'll be there right away, I'll catch the next plane to Dublin."  
"Alright, thanks Da."  
I hung up the phone and turned to see Sky leaning against the doorway. She pulled out a chair at the table and sat down, I did the same.  
"Morgan is going to be a right mess in the morning Athar."  
She put her hand on mine, "I know, this isn't going to be easy, but we can do it, we always manage to work things out."  
"I know," I replied softly, shaking my head, "I just can't believe she's gone either, I mean we came here to protect ourselves from whatever danger there was in Widow's Vale."  
She nodded understandingly, stood and left the room. I was left to think about what was to come. 


	7. Decisions Morgan's POV

A.N. Sorry about the big delay in posting chapters. My dad decided to reformat the computer without letting me backup my files first, so I lost everything, and it's going to be a pain getting it all back, as there were 3 or 4 stories on there that I have no backup for. And as always, excuse the spelling mistakes, I'm only running word pad, and my computer doesn't have enough memeory to run microsoft word. And as always these characters belong to Cate Tiernan.  
  
Chapter 7  
Decisions  
  
I woke that morning to loud voices in the kitchen. It was the members of the council, and suddenly, every memory, every little detail cam flooding back. I felt like crap, but I still got up, dressed and made myself presentable.  
I quietly wandered downstairs into the kitchen, and I felt everyone's eyes on me as I entered, suddenly, feeling self concious I went to stand beside Hunter and Alwyn.  
"Good morning Morgan," said a familiar voice, I recognized it almost immediatly.  
"You too Eoife," I said forcing a smile.  
"Morgan, we need you to tell us about your vision, everything that happened, anything that you felt or notcied." She said calmly.  
I sat down at the table, and the council members gathered around and I told them everything I felt, and everything I saw.  
"Very interesting," a man with a soft scottish accent said from the back of the drowd. "Morgan my name is Derek, I do general interpretations for the council, and it seems, we need to go to Ballynigel."  
The council members began to talk, everyone at once of course, in protest of going to the northern part of Ireland.  
I could see Hunter out of the corner of my eye, he stepped forward, and I knew what was coming. "I'm not too sure if going to Ballynigel is going to be the best thing for Morgan to do right now." I turned so I could look at him closely, he had bags under his eyes, and definantly needed to shave. His light blonde hair was almost standing on end. I felt a sudden need to be close to him, to have him hold me, but I had to hide it, right now was not the time.  
"We need her to go," Derek argued, "She'd be the only one who knows exactly where the vision happened. It's very important to this case."  
Hunter sighed and stepped back, he looked quite stressed, I knew how he felt about the council.  
Unexpectedly the door doorbell rang, Hunter left to get it. Obviousl he was expecting someone. He returned with his father. He gave me a short nod and a reassuring smile. I watched him join the council members. He was obviously updated on the matter and his look became more serious as the conversation went on.  
"So Morgan." Derek said, interupting my thought, "I assume you'll be comign with us to Ballynigel?"   
Ballynigel, I thought. The home of my mother, and her coven, i sighed, "yes, I have to."  
I turned to look at Hunter again, he was looking slightly irritated not, I suppose he thought it wasn't the best idea for me to go, it would be putting me in danger. I would of sent him a message to let him know I wuld be safe, but most people in this room woud pick up on it.  
"Then it's settled," Eoife said standing, and looking at me. "We depart for Ballynigel this afternoon, we will be back at 3, be ready to leave."  
Eoife gave me a quick nod as she left the room, the rest of the council members followed her, leaving Alwyn, Daniel Hunter and I alone in the house.  
Hunter sat down next to me, and took my hands in his, Alwyn began to mae tea, and Daniel leaned against the wall thinking.  
"Morgan, you're putting yourself in danger by going to Ballynigel, who knows what could await us there." Hunter began, I knew I was in for a lecture, so I had to interupt.  
"Hunter, I need to go. There's not much else I can do and I'm not going to sit here and do nothing while my daughter is out there with some maniac."  
He sighed, knowing how I felt about the situation.  
"Listen, love, it's going to be dangerous. You know I just want you to be ok."  
"I do know, but this is our daughter, I need to be there for her." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but I wasn't about to cry. So I held it in, and swallowed hard.  
Alwyn set down a tea tray on the table and I quickly grabbed a cup an pured myself some lavender and ginger root tea.   
No one said a word for the next few hours, we just got ready to go. We were leaving at three, and needless to say I was sort of excited to be going to Ballynigel. Even thought there would be nothing there, it was still a place of great power.  
Two thirty rolled around quite quickly, I went downstairs and had something to eat, seeing as how it had been a good 24 hours since I ate last.  
I was alone for fifteen minutes, until Hunter walked into the kitchen, looking quite tired.  
"Hey," I could hear the sympathy in his voice, "are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Yes, I'm competely and totally sure. Theres no way anyone can change my mind." I had caught myself of guard with that one, I only meant to say yes, but I do have a history of saying too much.  
"Alright," he looked at the clock, it was three. "Lets go."  
  
A.N. This chapter is kinda crappy, it should be in Morgan's POV, and most of it is, I think. Anyways, enjoy. The next chapter will be written a bit better, cause I won't be writing it in a mad rush b4 I leave. 


End file.
